The Island in the Fog
by Prinnywaifu
Summary: The Strawhats and the Heart pirates find themselves in a dangerous situation that requires them to put their lives on the line. Only few will survive. Rated M for adult themes and violence. Law x Nami.


New story, new chances.  
This story is set after Dressrosa and I'm filling in a lot of the blanks myself.  
I refer back to other arcs, so there might be some spoilers here.  
Main reference: thriller bark and whiskey peak. (maybe Punk Hazard and whitebeard war)  
Inspiration for this story comes from The Cabin in the Woods and the title refers to it  
you can expect the following in this fanfic: gore, character death, more gore, drama, hurt/comfort, slight romance.

* * *

It was a curious thing how the Strawhats always seemed to go from one adventure into the next one. Nami was seated next to Zoro with a book. The swordsman was bandaged again, but luckily his wounds weren't nearly as bad as the ones he'd managed to get himself on Thriller Bark. Their last enemy had been quite tough and Luffy had also gotten a lot of damage, but after a big meal, their captain had been running about again, even with the bandages covering him. Nami smiled to herself, happy that her nakama were all safe again. Softly she touched the unconscious man's chest, trailing her fingers over it, before making her way to the deck to check on the sea currents, the weather and the course. "Luffy, we should take a turn towards the east, it looks safest." The captain however, wouldn't hear any of it and was convinced that they should go straight ahead. Annoyed, Nami made her way to her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

The following days progressed slowly and the sea had been awfully quiet. No other ship was to be seen anywhere and there were no sea kings or islands to be found. With the crew still recovering, Nami was relieved that the boys were pretty much forced to take it easy, but slowly she was getting a bad feeling about this and Nami knew that Robin, as well as Franky and Sanji shared this feeling of uneasiness. On the fourth day, they finally found an island, but all that Nami wanted was to turn around immediately and forget they ever saw that island in the first place. Luffy was as excited as always, but all of the others were reluctant, even Zoro. It was Sanji who managed to convince the crew to tag along, but only because they were running out of supplies.

The island was creepier than anything she had ever seen before and that included the zombies of thriller bark. Nami had goosebumps all over and her hands were wet with sweat as their captain led them through the thick fog. Then, at last, the fog cleared and they walked into a town where obviously a party was going on. Before Luffy could rush in, Nami said: "guys, this reminds me of whiskey peak. We should be careful. Don't accept any food or drinks. Let's just restock and leave." "kishishi, Nami you worry too much, let's just party! Ahh! Look! Even Torao is here!" At first Nami hadn't even noticed, but now that their captain pointed it out she also saw the heart pirate captain and his crew. As Luffy rushed to dance with the villagers, dragging Chopper and Usopp along, the rest of the crew made their way to the other pirates. Nami nodded in a way of greeting towards the other crew when they came closer. The atmosphere was tense, even though the villagers acted kind and happy. They almost seemed restless.. Restless in anticipation. Something was going to happen that night, Nami was sure of it. Zoro and Sanji had left the small group, one for booze, the other for women and Brook had joined the captain who was enjoying a big piece of meat. The other crew had to have noticed that something wass terribly wrong here, but Nami wanted to be sure. She slowly made her way to the dark captain and softly asked: "why are you here? You must have doubts about this place as well." For a moment she remained silent before she told him: "last time we were welcomed like this on an island, we had fallen for the trick of bounty hunters." Why was she telling him this? All of them should just leave again immediately. With worry, Nami looked at her captain who was stuffing himself happily, frown carved deep into her forehead. This could never go very well.


End file.
